Au diable la guerre
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Omegaverse, PWP, LV/HP. Il était une fois un monde divisé en trois catégories. Omega, Beta et Alpha. Sauf que Harry le savait pas. Devinez sa catégorie ? Maintenant devinez celle de Voldemort. Vous avez calculé ? Lemon /o/ Enjoy :p ! AlphaSexy!Voldemort Omega!Harry Alpha!Hermione.


Quand Harry était arrivé dans le monde sorcier, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir toutes ces beautés. La magie était partout ! Les balais volants, les animaux, les autres créatures magiques comme les loups-garous, les géants et demis-géants, tout était exceptionnelle.

Bien sur, le fait d'avoir un sorcier maléfique qui en voulait à sa vie gâchait un peu son bonheur, mais pour la première depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il était heureux. Il se battait toujours de temps en temps avec les Slytherins, mais comment ne pas le faire, eux qui étaient tellement coincés dans leurs préjugés et leurs stupides traditions moyenâgeuses ? Lui au moins était libre ! Libre de faire exactement ce qu'il souhaitait !

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. À quinze ans, Harry avait toujours eu une image idéalisée de la société sorcière. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Bien sur ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était jamais le cas.

Tout commença lors de sa cinquième année. Alors qu'il était traité de menteur de tous les côtés, par les magasines, ses camarades, tout le monde, un cour spécial avait été organisé dès le deuxième mois du trimestre pour les élèves nés de parents muggles, ou ceux élevés par les muggles. Harry, Hermione et Lavender avaient été ensembles à ce cours, tout trois élevés par des muggles. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à _ça_.

Chaque directeur de maison donnait ses cours à ses élèves de cinquième année. McGonagall s'en chargeait donc. Elle semblait gênée, même un peu mélancolique, ce qui était étrange de la part de cette femme si sérieuse et stricte.

"Je n'aime pas cette période de l'année," commença-t-elle d'un air gêné. "Mais ce qui doit être dit doit l'être."

"Professeur ?" s'inquiéta Hermione à ses côtés.

"C'est un fait normal parmi les sorciers, mais on en parle peu. Les muggles ne connaissent pas ce phénomène. Vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais la population sorcière se sépare en trois grandes catégories. Les Alphas, les Betas et les Omegas. Les sorciers ne savent pas à quelle groupe ils appartiennent avant leur seizième anniversaire. C'est pour cela que nous vous expliquons lors de vos quinze ans. À vos seize ans vous saurez."

"Professeur ! Quelles sont les différences entre ces... Types de sorcier ? Je n'ai jamais lu à propos de ça !" intervint à nouveau Hermione.

"Cela n'apparaît pas dans nos livres, je le crains, Mademoiselle Granger. Mais j'y viens. Commençons par ce qui est considéré comme le bas de l'échelle : les Omegas. Ils peuvent être femmes ou hommes. Leur particularité est d'avoir des chaleurs, à l'image des animaux. Pendant cette période, elles ou ils peuvent tomber enceint. Oui, même les hommes. Les Omegas dégagent pendant cette période des phéromones qui attireront les Alphas et se trouveront eux-même avec le sentiment d'être obligé de... S'accoupler. Vous devez savoir que à cause de ces cycles de chaleur, les Omegas sont moins bien considérés. Heureusement aujourd'hui il y a des potions qui limitent et annulent les émissions de phéromones, ainsi que les sensations de besoins ressenties. L'un d'entre vous pourra être un Omégas, mais c'est assez rare chez les nés-muggles."

Elle fit une pause pendant un instant, son regard les parcourant un à un pour être sûr qu'ils aient bien assimilé ce qu'elle avait dit. À ses côtés, Hermione semblait absolument outrée et était anormalement pâle. Elle qui militait pour la liberté et l'égalité entre créature magique et sorciers, le fait qu'il y ait de tels différences à cause de quelques gènes lui semblait inhumain. Harry la comprenait et se sentait mal en pensant à ces disparités. Il se demanda si Ron était au courant. Sûrement, se dit-il, mais alors pourquoi ne pas leur en avoir parlé ? Enfin, après avoir fait taire les bavardages entre Seamus et Dean, elle continua.

"Les Alphas sont une catégorie plus supérieure, du fait de leur domination... Sexuelle sur les Omegas et les Beta. Jamais vous ne verrez un Alpha soumis dans une relation. Ils n'ont pas de chaleurs comme les Omegas, cependant l'odeur de leurs phéromones peut les mettre en transe et les attirer, de même ils peuvent émettre une odeur qui attireront les Omegas. Enfin les Betas sont une catégorie que l'on dit intermédiaire, mais je la considère comme à part. Les Betas n'ont pas de chaleur et ne ressentent pas autant les effets des phéromones des Omegas comme les Alphas. Cependant ça ne les empêche pas de se marier avec une personne de l'une ou de l'autre catégorie, cependant les Beta ne sont pas toujours en mesure de concevoir des enfants avec des Omegas, surtout les Omegas mâle. La plupart des nés-muggles sont Betas, mais ce n'est pas automatique." Là, elle s'adressait à Lavender et Hermione. "Dans tous les cas, après votre anniversaire, vous devrez aller voir l'infirmière afin qu'elle vous teste, pour déterminer votre catégorie. Si vous veniez à être Omega, nous ne voudrions pas causer une émeute dans l'école à cause de phéromones."

Le 'cour' continua ainsi une dizaine de minutes, mais tout était déjà dit. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, Harry se demandait de quelle catégorie avait été ses parents. Alphas ? Omegas ? Ou Betas ? Que serait-il lui-même ? Inconsciemment, il se doutait que ceux qui 'croyaient' en lui pour défaire à nouveau Voldemort, s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit un Alpha. Un leader, un dominant.

Hermione disparut immédiatement après, laissant Harry seul avec ses questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose d'important, de primordial même. Il se traita soudainement d'idiot et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hermione avait été si pâle durant toute durée de la classe ! Elle venait d'avoir seize ans ! Elle était née tout juste après la rentrée, et avait du attendre un an pour aller à Hogwarts. Elle avait déjà atteint l'âge de son héritage magique.

Il pénétra l'infirmerie et voyait Hermione parler à Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry." Elle venait de tourner la tête vers lui. "Tu sais ?"

"J'ai été assez long à m'en rendre compte. Par contre Ron n'a pas été malin. Il aurait dû nous en parler."

Elle sourit et laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Alors ?"

"Alpha."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Leur Hermione, une Alpha ? C'est vrai qu'elle était têtue et dominante dans ses relations, elle ne se laissait jamais faire, il n'y avait qu'à voir le coup qu'avait pris Malfoy en troisième année. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle en serait une, vue son respect pour les figures d'autorité.

"Merci Madame Pomfrey."

"C'est normal mon enfant. Vous auriez dû être prévenue avant ! Si vous aviez été une Omega, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer..." rouspéta-t-elle. "J'en parlerai à Albus..."

Ils partirent de l'infirmerie, Hermione semblant soulagée.

"Elle a dit que c'était rare. D'être Alpha tout en étant un né-muggle et une femme."

"Je veux bien la croire, mais tu es une personne extraordinaire. Il est normal que tu aies le statut qui va avec," se mit à rire Harry. Elle lui sourit en retour et pour une fois, alors qu'ils allèrent vers leur salle commune, Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres.

OoO

L'année était passée en coup de vent. Entre Skeeter, Voldemort, les leçons avec Snape, Dumbledore qui l'évitait, et le nouveau stresse de savoir à quelle catégorie il appartenait, il n'avait pas vu les mois passés. Ron s'était révélé être un Beta -et il avait découvert que les jumeaux étaient des Alphas au passage-.

Puis il y avait eu les évènements du Ministère. Sirius avait frôlé la mort ce jour là et avait failli tomber dans le voile, à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange. De fureur, il l'avait poursuivi alors qu'elle riait, tout en laissant éclater son désappointement quant à son échec. Il ne gardait de cette soirée qu'un souvenir embrumé. Harry avait levé sa baguette et hurlé, "_CRUCIO_ !" Le sortilège l'avait touché de plein fouet, mais il n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et elle s'était vite remise pour mieux se moquer de lui. Puis Voldemort était arrivé.

Harry se souvenait du choc qu'il avait eu en le voyant. Il n'avait plus son effrayante apparence de serpent au visage blafard et sans nez, mais ce soudain changement d'apparence n'avait rien changé pour lui. Tom Marvolo Riddle, avec une dizaine d'année de plus, se tenait là devant lui, sa baguette levée, prêt à le tuer.

Dumbledore était arrivé pour le sauver puis Voldemort l'avait possédé, et était parti.

Au final, tout ce qui comptait pour Harry, c'est que son parrain soit en vie. Il avait cru le perdre encore une fois. S'il avait été tué... Il ne se serait jamais pardonné. Ca aurait été de sa faute.

Et maintenant qu'il était retourné à Privet Drive, il attendait son anniversaire, et un quelconque signe de son héritage. Rien n'arriva. Il reçut des cadeaux de ses amis, de Sirius, un mot de l'Ordre lui disant qu'il devrait rester chez les Dursley pour sa sécurité maintenant que Voldemort était définitivement de retour et... Rien. Peut être était il vraiment un Alpha ? Ou un Beta ? Après tout Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

Finalement, le signe qu'il souhaitait arriva, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Mais alors pas du tout.

À la troisième semaine d'aout, alors qu'il attendait avec impatience la dernière semaine pour aller chez Sirius, il se sentit... Bizarre. Il avait chaud, il était étrangement fatigué. Quoique, fatigué n'était pas le mot. Il était pris d'une certaine langueur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son bas ventre le brûler qu'il sut ce que c'était. Il était en chaleur. Il était un Omega.

Il eut très peur d'attirer son cousin ou pire, son oncle, mais il se souvint que McGonagall leur avait dit que les phéromones n'attiraient que les sorciers et créatures magiques Alpha. Il était sauvé pour ça et il remercia Dumbledore de l'avoir fait rester plus longtemps que d'habitude chez les Dursley. Au moins, personne n'avait à le voir dans cet état lamentable. Merlin, il se sentait si faible, si avide de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir... Toute la semaine, il dut combattre ces instincts lui ordonnant de se soumettre à ses pulsions, et c'était dur. Car en plus de cela, son corps sécrétait... une sorte de liquide. Lorsqu'il devina ce que c'était, il fut pris de nausée. Il sécrétait un lubrifiant naturelle, à l'instar des femmes. Harry avait honte de son état et en avait même pleuré la plupart des nuits de cette semaine là. Il refusait d'être soumis à qui que ce soit. Jamais.

Son état dura une semaine entière, dont le point culminant fut le quatrième jour. Instinctivement il sut qu'il commençait à diffuser des phéromones au cours du deuxième jour. Il pouvait le sentir.

Lorsque Sirius vint le chercher pour le ramener à Square Grimmaurd, il lui annonça son statut. Sirius s'était tendu légèrement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit un Alpha, bien entendu. Comme tout le monde. Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé un grand stock de potion, de quoi tenir largement toute l'année scolaire.

"Merci Sirius," dit-il, la tête basse. Merlin, il se sentait si mal, si honteux de sa condition.

"Harry..." soupira-t-il. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un Omega..."

Harry se tendit. Même lorsque Sirius lui disait ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir une tare. Être un Omega était considéré comme une malédiction. Il préféra se taire, de peur de laisser éclater sa colère et il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Je vais devoir avertir Dumbledore..."

"Oh..." Et si ça venait à se savoir ? Et si tout le monde savait qu'il était un Omega ? Tout finissait par se savoir, et il y aurait probablement des personnes qui voudraient savoir sa catégorie. Il se sentit nauséeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal pour une fois ? "Tu penses que la nouvelle va filtrer ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

"Un jour peut-être, j'espère le plus tard possible." Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait honte de Harry, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Sirius se rendit compte de l'état de son filleul et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. "Oh Harry, non, ne pense surtout que j'ai honte de toi. Je t'aimerai toujours de la même façon."

"Alors pourquoi..." Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, sa voix éclatant en sanglot.

"Les Omegas sont plus rares que les autres et ils sont souvent courtisés par les Alphas," expliqua-t-il. "Et même si tu es un Omega, tu es un sorcier bien plus puissant que la moyenne, tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! N'importe quel Alpha qui saura ce que tu es voudra t'avoir comme compagnon. Je ne veux pas que tu sois pourchassé par une horde de mâle qui voudraient te..." Sirius gronda et serra Harry plus fort contre lui. "Si quelqu'un t'embête envoie moi un hibou tout de suite et je viendrai lui botter les fesses !"

Le jeune sorcier se mit à rire contre l'épaule de son parrain et apprécia la menace faite.

"Hermione est une Alpha," dit-il soudain. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle...?"

"Hermione est comme ta soeur, j'ai pu le voir quand je vous observais. Je doute qu'il ne se passe la moindre chose entre vous, à part si tu ne prends pas tes potions," dit Sirius en caressant ses cheveux.

"Et toi ? Tu es de quelle catégorie ?"

"Je suis un Beta. Mais je connais bien les conséquences d'être un Omega et je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger." Harry releva la tête et vit les yeux légèrement rouges de son parrain. "Mon frère Regulus était un Omega. Et ma mère l'a pratiquement offert en cadeau à Voldemort."

"Voldemort est..." Harry n'osa pas finir sa phrase, sentant son coeur manquer un battement.

"Il est un Alpha. Je sais qu'il a pris mon frère comme amant, mais pas comme compagnon. Voldemort n'a jamais pris de compagnon. Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il apprenait que tu en es un."

Harry frissonna de dégout à cette idée. Il détestait Voldemort.

"A-Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord ?" proposa-t-il en essayant de sourire. "Tu m'aides à monter tout ça ?" demanda-t-il ensuite en montrant ses bagages.

Sirius lui sourit, passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme le père le ferait avec son fils et l'aida à mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Ils passèrent des premiers jours calme, Harry profitant de la présence de son parrain tant qu'il le pouvait avant de reprendre les cours. Puis trois jours avant la rentrée, Dumbledore arriva à Grimmaurd, l'air moins enjoué que d'habitude. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry y décela de la déception. Envers lui. Néanmoins il ne flancha pas.

"Professeur..." dit-il en guise de salutation.

"Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?" Harry se contenta de hocher les épaules. "Bien bien. Hm... Sirius m'a parlé de ta... Condition." Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Est-ce que ce genre de remarque allait le suivre toute sa vie ? Est-ce que tout le monde le regarderait ainsi, comme s'il était inférieur ? Il avait déjà eu le droit à ça toute son enfance avec les Dursley, il n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait si les sorciers s'y mettaient eux aussi. Si le leader du camp de la Lumière s'y mettait.

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte. "Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Voldemort est toujours dehors et il y a toujours cette foutue prophétie."

Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore s'était renfrogné et les étincelles dans ses yeux étaient définitivement parties. C'était parce qu'il était un Omega ?

"Harry... Tu es un Omega." Bingo, en plein dans le mille ! "La prophétie parle d'un égal et mon garçon, un Omega ne sera jamais l'égal d'un Alpha. La prophétie ne te concerne pas. Elle parle de Neville Longbottom qui est un Alpha."

Quoi ? Comment ?

"Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort, un Omega ne pourra jamais égaler un Alpha."

"Albus !" s'écria Sirius. "Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?!"

"Sirius allons calmez vous, je ne peux pas envoyer Harry sur le champ de bataille si cela est voué à l'échec."

"Vous pensez que je suis faible ?" gronda Harry en levant vers l'homme ses yeux verts brillants de colère. "Vous pensez parce que je suis un Omega, je ne suis plus digne d'être votre petite arme ?" Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent. "Vous savez quoi ? Ca me soulage en fait. Débrouillez vous ! Et ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, ne regardez plus jamais dans ma direction."

Avec ça, Harry se retourna et monta les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

"Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux."

"Je le suis totalement Sirius, Harry n'est pas... Il ne peut pas le faire, c'est un _Omega_."

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore serait d'une si vieille école, mais il avait tendance à oublier que l'homme était né à une époque où les Omega n'avaient quasiment pas de droit outre celui de se taire et de mettre au monde des enfants. L'homme lui même était un Alpha. Il ne ferait jamais confiance à Harry qui était un Omega.

"Il a été marqué par Voldemort..."

"Harry est un Omega ! Que voulez vous que je vous dise de plus ?" s'indigna Dumbledore. "Voldemort s'en rendra compte ! Il se servira de ça à son avantage ! Neville est l'élu. J'ai déjà prévenu le Ministère. D'ici quelques jours la Gazette du Sorcier avertira le reste de la population."

"Comment pouvez vous le laisser tomber comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'il a enduré par votre faute !" cria Sirius. "Je sais parfaitement que Harry aurait été en sécurité si vous ne l'aviez pas poussé dans des aventures dangereuses ! La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets et même le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Vous auriez pu agir mais vous l'avez laissé seul, et il a réussi à s'en sortir malgré qu'il soit un Omega. Harry est fort et vous vous en mordrez les doigts."

"Sirius," soupira le vieil homme. "Essayez de comprendre."

"Votre Ordre ne mettra plus un pied dans ma maison."

Dumbledore sembla ne pas y croire.

"Je pourrai vous faire retourner à Azkaban," gronda le vieil homme, la colère et l'incompréhension.

"La maison irait à Harry, et je doute qu'il vous la donne après tout ça."

Le vieil homme se calma et il soupira.

"Un Omega n'est pas fait pour être sur un champ de bataille. Ce sont des créatures faibles, ce n'est pas pour rien que les Omegas sont dit plus faibles que les Alphas. Harry Potter n'est pas l'élu. Réfléchissez-y Sirius."

Dumbledore partit et Sirius se précipita dans la chambre de son filleul. Celui-ci était allongé dos au lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, pensif. Sirius s'allongea à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

"Je serai toujours de ton côté," dit-il en serrant sa main. "Dumbledore est un idiot s'il n'arrive pas à voir plus loin que ton statut d'Omega. Tu es toujours le même."

"Merci Sirius." Harry tourna son visage vers lui et serra sa main en retour, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

Bientôt la rentrée arriva, et Harry se retrouva dans le Hogwarts Express pour une nouvelle année, avec cette fois-ci peut être plus de calme.

Deux jours après l'abandon de Dumbledore, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait que Neville Longbottom était l'Élu qui déferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant dire que beaucoup se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas Harry Potter. Bien sur, caché à Grimmaurd Place, les journalistes avaient eu du mal à l'interroger. Harry préférait lire leurs suppositions idiotes.

Il avait été rejoint par Hermione et Ron, tous les deux gênés et étrangement silencieux. Probablement à cause de ce qu'avait annoncé Dumbledore.

"Les amis..." commença-t-il, brisant le silence. "Ce n'est pas si grave, d'accord ? Peut-être que pour une fois on pourra passer une année normale."

"Excuse nous," dit Ron en baissant la tête. "Tu sais pourquoi...?" Harry sourit mystérieusement.

"Disons juste que Dumbledore est plus vieux jeu qu'on le pensait." Hermione et Ron se regardèrent sans comprendre. "Ils ne vous a rien dit, pas vrai ? Je suis un Omega." Hermione hoqueta de surprise et mit la main devant sa bouche. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein de potion pour les hormones et les phéromones. Je suis toujours Harry."

"Tu as raison, ça ne change rien," dit Hermione en souriant légèrement. "Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?" Il secoua la tête.

"Vous et Sirius. Et Dumbledore."

"Mieux vaut que ça reste entre nous," fit Ron en souriant faiblement. "J'ai pas envie de voir la moitié de Hogwarts te draguer..."

Harry pouffa, ainsi que Hermione. Finalement, tout allait bien entre eux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

De l'autre côté du mur, un Slytherin écoutait leur conversation avec un air concerné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être très surpris. Avec un peu de chance, cette information sauverait sa famille de la honte que son père avait apporté elle.

OoO

Après le premier match de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Harry passa son temps avec Hermione. Il avait plutôt bien géré ses périodes de chaleur, mais ce n'était pas son principal problème. Hermione était en colère. Elle regardait comme le ferait un prédateur Lavender et Ron. Harry s'en doutait depuis longtemps : sa meilleure amie était amoureuse du rouquin et l'Alpha en elle ne supportait pas de se faire battre par une Beta.

Il sentait bien que la brune était à deux doigts de tuer la nouvelle petite amie de Ron dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

"Hermione, tu devrais te calmer..." lui dit-il, sentant les hormones alpha de la jeune femme. Fort heureusement, il avait découvert que les hormones des Alphas femelles ne faisait que lui chatouiller le nez sans plus de réaction. Par contre, il était bien plus sensible à celles des autres hommes, comme celles de Neville avec qui il partageait le dortoir. Il avait été demander conseil à l'infirmière Madame Pomfrey et elle lui avait répondu que les hommes Omegas étaient généralement plus sensible aux odeurs des autres hommes que celles des femmes. Tout dépendait de l'orientation sexuelle, mais les Omega mâles étaient habituellement attiré par le même sexe.

"Je sais Harry, mais je n'y arrive pas," gronda-t-elle, les yeux plissés. "Rien que de les voir ensemble..."

Le jeune sorcier soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Hermione pour la serrer contre lui dans l'espoir de la calmer. Tout était plus compliqué depuis qu'ils avaient hérité de leur statut magique. Harry faisait tout pour ignorer la sensation qui courait dans son ventre à chaque chaleur, se bourrant de potion pour éviter que ses phéromones se dispersent dans le château. S'il en croyait Pomfrey, il était le seul Omega cette année là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils soient si rares que ça.

C'était essentiellement pour ça qu'il avait fait courir le bruit qu'il était un Beta. Au moins il avait la sensation d'être un peu normal la plupart du temps. Ca avait été dur au début à cause des journaux qui parlaient de la sa déchéance du titre d'élu, mais ils s'étaient calmés maintenant. Ce n'était plus son problème, c'était celui de Neville. Le garçon n'avait pas foncièrement changé, et il savait que sa grand-mère le protégeait de Dumbledore la plupart du temps, l'empêchant d'être trop empêtré dans les manipulations du vieil homme.

Il espérait aussi que Sirius allait bien, enfermé dans son ancienne maison. Harry savait qu'il s'inquiétait trop, surtout qu'ils avaient pris la décision de monter un dossier pour prouver son innocence, souvenir à l'appuie et utilisation de Veritaserum. Harry espérait qu'ainsi son parrain serait blanchi, libéré, et pourrait vivre sa vie au grand jour. Enfin il pourrait rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry soupira et souhaita que le temps passe plus vite. Il voulait revoir Sirius et passer Noël avec lui. Finalement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était si bon de penser à des choses si normales. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la tranquillité et les inquiétudes d'une vie normale lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

"Tu as l'air plus heureux Harry," remarqua Hermione. "Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça."

"Je suis content aussi. Tout ce que j'ai à penser maintenant, c'est la libération de Sirius. Bientôt tout sera normal."

Hermione se serra contre son ami, mais son visage était plus grave.

"Il y aura toujours la guerre."

Les yeux de Harry perdirent leur éclat heureux et se noircirent.

"Je sais, mais pour le moment, je veux profiter et me dire que tout ça, ça ne nous concerne pas."

Hermione hocha la tête. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, si innocent, si ignorant de la guerre qui allait bientôt faire rage en dehors de ces murs et aussi à l'intérieur. Personne ne serait laissé en dehors.

"Tu as raison, profitons de l'instant présent." Hermione se leva soudainement, mû par les mots de Harry.

La préfète s'avança dans la salle, une aura menaçante et soudainement sensuelle autour d'elle. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage, jusqu'à Lavender et Ron.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?" s'exclama Lavender. "Aah- ! Lâche moi !"

Hermione venait de prendre Lavender par les cheveux et la poussa loin de Ron. Elle se tourna après vers un Ron effaré, effrayé et bouche-bée, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry se mit à rire lorsque son meilleur ami répondit au baiser de la brune et il siffla en applaudissant. Il fut vite imité par ses camarades tandis que Lavender allait se réfugier dans les bras de Parvati.

Harry se leva et les rejoignit. Il les prit dans ses bras en riant.

"Félicitation les amis !" dit-il avec un grand sourire joueur sur le visage.

"On dirait que tu t'y attendais..." fit Ron, ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux étaient roux, sa main dans celle de Hermione.

"Oh disons que j'avais mes suspicions... Depuis notre quatrième année." Les deux adolescents se mirent à rougir en se regardant. "Je suis très heureux que vous vous soyez enfin réconciliés," dit-il finalement en souriant. "Amusons-nous maintenant !"

OoO

Enfin les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Les trois amis rentrèrent respectivement chez eux, désireux de retrouver leurs proches et de profiter d'eux tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Quasiment aucun élève ne restait au château cette année. Dumbledore avait essayé de faire rester Neville, probablement pour l'entraîner contre le Mage Noir, mais Augusta Longbottom avait eu le dernier mot et avait fait revenir son petit fils chez elle.

Dumbledore ne l'avait plus approché ni même regardé, comme il le lui avait ordonné lorsqu'il l'avait vu au Manoir Black. Il avait bien fait. Harry n'aurait eu aucun remord à écrire à Skeeter pour demander une interview exclusive. Car des choses, il en avait à dire, qu'on ne s'y trompe pas.

Mais maintenant, il était à des années lumières de ça. Arrivé à Londres, il dit au revoir à ses amis, leur donna rendez vous après Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il sortit du côté muggle pour prendre un taxi jusqu'à Grimmaurd Place.

"Enfin à la maison," murmura-t-il en sortant du véhicule pour pénétrer le bâtiment invisible aux yeux du monde.

OoO

Draco s'avança dans le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès qu'il était arrivé chez lui, il avait demandé à sa mère de l'emmener de toute urgence voir le Lord. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait à dire, le Lord devait être le premier prévenu.

Draco déglutit soudainement. Il n'aimait pas être en présence de l'homme... Sa magie était tellement étouffante, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est qu'il serait content avec l'information qu'il allait lui fournir, ainsi que sur son avancée concernant l'armoire pour contourner les protections de Hogwarts.

Et si... Il pâlit. Il oubliait qu'il n'était pas le seul à espionner pour le compte du Lord. Snape, son parrain, le faisait aussi ! Et s'il était au courant et qu'il avait déjà prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Alors il se serait réjoui pour rien ! Sa famille n'aurait pas le droit à la clémence de leur Maître... Il devait partir, se renseigner tout de suite, faire quelque chose !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Draco se redressa et déglutit à nouveau. Trop tard. Il était tellement idiot !

Tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi, Draco leva ses barrières d'occlumens et s'avança dans la pièce où le Lord était assis tranquillement, un livre entre les mains, son immense serpent reposant à ses côtés devant la cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement.

"Draco, approche donc, n'est pas peur." La voix était délibérément moqueuse et d'ailleurs, il ne leva pas ses yeux rouges vers lui.

"Oui Maître."

Il vint s'agenouiller devant lui et embrassa le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

"Eh bien, parle, tu n'es tout de même pas venu ici seulement pour me saluer, n'est-ce pas ? Comment se passe la mission que je t'ai confié ?"

"Elle se passe bien Maître, j'avance et avant la fin de l'année il sera possible de pénétrer Hogwarts."

"Bien... Autre chose ?" Draco déglutit et cette fois-ci les yeux carmins se levèrent du livre pour se poser sur lui. "Oh, il y a autre chose. Dis-moi tout, Draco."

"M-Maître... Je ne sais pas si le Professeur Snape vous a averti... Je ne sais pas s'il le sait en fait, je ne lui ai pas demandé et-"

"Viens en au but," claqua la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Potter est un Omega."

Le livre se ferma brusquement et Draco leva les yeux pour voir les yeux rouges pétiller malgré l'expression choquée qu'il y avait sur le visage diaboliquement beau de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir sa magie noire se diffuser dans la pièce de surprise.

"... Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Je l'ai appris en début d'année, et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'on m'intercepte si j'essayais de vous contacter ou si on lisait mon courrier... J'ai espionné Potter et ses amis, Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe, et Potter leur a annoncé qu'il était un Omega. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Dumbledore a dit que Potter n'était pas l'élu."

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et fit le tour de la pièce.

"Dumbledore, Sirius Black je crois, ainsi que ses amis. Le bruit cours à Hogwarts que Potter est un Beta, sûrement pour cacher ce qu'il est réellement."

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard dans le vague, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Draco.

"Merci Draco, tu as été très utile, continue de me servir ainsi."

"Tout pour vous servir, Maître," dit il respectueusement en baissant la tête. "Maître," continua-t-il soudain. "J'ai entendu Potter et ses amis se donner rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse, le 27 décembre, dans l'après-midi."

Les yeux du Lord brillèrent de contentement et enfin, il le fit partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors puis de retour chez lui. Sa mère l'attendait devant la cheminée. Il lui sourit, soulagé.

OoO

Voldemort était rarement satisfait par ses serviteurs. Il était d'ailleurs généralement déçu par leurs performances. Celle du Ministère et du Département des Mystères l'avait été en tout cas. Mais pour une fois, il avait des informations concrètes, des choses qu'il ne savait pas, que presque personne ne savait. Draco Malfoy avait été particulièrement utile et le serait encore à l'avenir s'il continuait ainsi.

Harry Potter, un Omega. Il se lécha les lèvres et sentit son bas ventre se serrer d'envie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un Omega entre ses draps ? Il eut le souvenir de Regulus Black. Son odeur lui revint en mémoire et il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas gémir. L'odeur d'un Omega était un aphrodisiaque très puissant pour un Alpha. Quel dommage que le jeune homme ait disparu soudainement.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait avoir Harry Potter. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Survivant, dans son lit. Son odeur serait délicieuse, son corps délectable. Si le garçon cachait son statut, alors il devait sûrement être vierge.

"Oh Merlin..." gémit-il en y pensant.

Il devait le capturer. Au plus vite.

OoO

Harry prit sa potion dès qu'il fut levé puis grogna en grimaçant. Merlin, ces potions étaient vraiment dégoutantes. Mais il fallait bien ça. Il était presque au milieu de ses chaleurs et il devait sortir avec ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ca n'enlevait rien au fait que les potions qu'il devait prendre était horrible.

"Tu es prêt Harry ?"

"Oui Sirius."

"Amuse-toi bien, et fais attention à toi."

"Oui maman."

Sirius lui sourit et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Il prit le Magicobus et arriva rapidement au Chemin de Traverse où se trouvait déjà Hermione et Ron, entrain de s'embrasser à la table d'un café de l'allée.

"J'arrive trop tôt ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient en rougissant. Ils se levèrent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras l'un après l'autre avant de se mettre en route.

Ils parcoururent le Chemin de Traverse, achetant ce qu'il leur manquait pour la rentrée, plaisantant entre eux et pour la première fois, profitant du moment présent sans penser à ce qui pourrait se passer plus tard, sans qu'aucun poids ne pèse sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient juste biens.

"Il va falloir que tu te trouves quelqu'un aussi Harry !" Le jeune homme rougit aux paroles de Hermione. "Sinon tu vas tenir la chandelle," rajouta-t-elle en souriant. "Et si tu ne fais rien, je te trouverai un homme moi-même !"

"Hermione !" s'écria Harry, encore plus rouge.

"Oh c'est bon, je sais bien que tu préfères les garçons ! Pas vrai Ron ?" Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

"Ron pas toi aussi..."

"Bah... C'est vrai que même lorsqu'une fille te mets sa poitrine sous tes yeux, tu réagis pas, alors..."

"C'est pas vrai..." gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'à la rentrée tu commences à te faire draguer par d'autres étudiants," se mit à rire Hermione. Harry eut un sursaut à ses paroles et la regarda surprise. "Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué."

"Merlin..."

Harry était estomaqué. En fait, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! C'est vrai que depuis Cho il ne s'était plus intéressé aux filles, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était attiré par les hommes... Même si Neville sentait vraiment très bon... Il rougit. Harry n'était pas attiré par Neville ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! D'accord, Pomfrey avait dit que les Omega mâles étaient généralement homosexuels, mais ce n'était pas son cas... Une image lui revint en tête et il mobilisa tout son self contrôle pour ne pas rougir encore plus. C'est vrai que ses rêves étaient parfois très... réels. Hm... C'est vrai que son inconscient lui jouait des tours à l'approche de ses chaleurs mensuelles. Il rêvait de corps à corps sensuels, de baisers enflammés, de mains fermes écartant ses cuisses et le touchant intimement...

Une bouffée de chaleur le prit. Oh il devait se calmer ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout !

"Hm Harry..." souffla Hermione. "Tu as pris ta potion ?" Il acquiesça vivement.

"C'est cette conversation... Je devrais rentrer." Il se leva, mais une détonation retentit et un souffle puissant le repoussa sur sa chaise. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!"

Les cris retentirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et les sorciers et sorcières se mirent à courir. Des figures masqués apparurent et les trois amis jurèrent. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et s'enfuirent, leur baguette en main, levant des boucliers pour se protéger des sorts qui fusaient.

"Harry Potter."

Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur Voldemort qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Et les yeux rouges le dévisageaient avec... Désir ? Harry déglutit et il recula, puis finalement se remit à courir pour échapper à l'homme, le coeur battant.

"Penses-tu m'échapper comme ça ?"

Il se retrouva brusquement plaqué à la façade d'un magasin par Voldemort qui avait volé jusqu'à lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant son dos frappé le mur, cependant il se reprit vite et se débattit avec la force du désespoir.

"Calme-toi chaton, je ne te ferai pas de mal aujourd'hui." Harry n'écouta pas les paroles du Mage Noir, mais il fut soudainement terrassé par une odeur virile, musquée et sucrée. Il haleta en sentant son corps se bloquer complètement et frissonner incontrôlablement. "Hmm tu sens bon." Voldemort plongea son visage dans son cou et prit une longue respiration. "Délicieux."

Non ! Voldemort était au courant ! Il savait qu'il était un Omega ! Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Qui lui avait dit !

"Comment...?" demanda-t-il faiblement. "Qui...?"

"Tu devrais faire attention à mettre des sortilèges d'intimité pour protéger tes conversations, mon adorable petit Omega."

Un élève les avait entendu ? '_Malfoy_,' pensa-t-il immédiatement.

"Bingo," susurra Voldemort à son oreille, sa voix grave et sensuelle. "Tu as gagné, je vais t'offrir un prix pour ton esprit vif..."

Harry trembla quand il vit les lèvres du Mage Noir se rapprocher des siennes. 'Oh Merlin,' pensa-t-il alors que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. 'Il va m'embrasser, il va m'embrasser, il va m'embrasser, il va-'. Ses pensées se turent lorsque les lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent des siennes. Harry eut la sensation de fondre et son son bas ventre s'enflamma immédiatement. C'était incroyable. Il voulut passer ses bras autour du cou de cet homme si attrayant, mais il était toujours bloqué contre le mur, et c'est ce qui le fit réagir. Il se débattit à nouveau et essaya de mordre Voldemort.

"Hmm, tu es combattif," s'amusa l'homme en le prenant par le bras pour le traîner dans la rue toujours sujette aux attaques des Death Eaters.

"Ne me touchez pas !" cria Harry en continuant à se débattre contre la poigne de fer, en vain. "Lâchez-moi !"

Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et il transplana, quittant le champ de bataille. Il réapparut dans des cachots sombres et froids. Il lâcha Harry qui recula pour lui échapper. Le jeune sorcier le fusilla du regard.

"Tu es en chaleur n'est-ce pas ?" Par chance, il faisait trop sombre pour que Voldemort ne puisse voir ses joues rougirent. "Et tu as pris des suppresseurs je suppose. Je vais donc attendre que la potion arrête de faire effet et je reviendrai te voir."

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Harry et le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. Il s'approcha de lui et prit sa baguette. Il sortit juste après, le laissant seul dans le noir et le froid.

OoO

Harry resta ce qui lui semblait une éternité dans le noir. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, sa robe de sorcier serrée fortement contre lui. Il était frigorifié et il regrettait maintenant la chaleur des bras de Voldemort. Il y avait été si bien, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Et Merlin, l'homme semblait diablement bon. C'était autre chose que l'odeur de Neville ! Et ses lèvres... Définitivement autre chose que Cho, et encore, il n'avait même pas mis la langue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de la langue de Voldemort contre la sienne. Oh non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Cet homme avait tué sa famille, c'était un meurtrier et un Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Harry poussa un gémissement. Son ventre le brûlait ! La potion cessait d'agir. C'était pourtant trop tôt ! Même s'il avait l'impression d'être enfermé depuis une des jours, il savait que quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées. Était-ce à cause de Voldemort ? Est-ce que sa présence avait poussé à bout les effets de la potion ? En tout cas, elle faisait de moins en moins effet et déjà il sentait son corps réagir à ses hormones et diffuser des phéromones.

Merlin il avait froid, et ce même si son ventre lui semblait brûlant. Il se força à se relever malgré ses membres glacés et fit les cents pas en se frictionnant activement les bras. Il devait se réchauffer.

"Idiot de Voldemort ! Il veut me baiser mais il semble oublier qu'avec cette température je risque de mourir de froid avant ! À moins que coucher un cadavre le fasse bander..." grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer au fait que Voldemort ne l'avait pas tout simplement jeté dans son lit. Quoique, le fait qu'il veuille attendre que l'Omega en lui prenne complètement le dessus n'était pas très bon signe non plus. Il voulait juste qu'il soit consentant lorsqu'il le mettrait dans son lit. 'C'est pas mieux...' pensa-t-il en grelottant. Merde, il avait froid ! Voldemort ne pouvait pas revenir maintenant ? Même s'il se faisait baiser, au moins il aurait chaud.

Et puis en y repensant, peut-être qu'il devrait se résigner. Ses reins le brûlèrent était âgé, c'était un salopard, un vrai connard raciste, mais il avait de l'expérience et au moins il pourrait dire qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec une figure historique, avec un homme qui savait ce qu'il faisait, un Alpha puissant.

"Oh Merlin..."

Harry ronronna d'envie à l'idée de Voldemort le basculant sur un lit pour l'embrasser et le toucher, son parfum divin emplissant ses narines. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Et puis, s'il couchait avec lui, il ne serait plus enfermé dans ce cachot, sa baguette serait à porté de main et il pourrait avoir une chance de fuir.

Il sentit un liquide couler le long de sa cuisse et il haleta. Il avait envie... Il avait besoin de...

"VOLDEMORT !"

Il se précipita sur la porte et tambourina en criant le nom du Mage Noir.

OoO

"Maître ! Votre prisonnier vous appelle !"

Voldemort leva un sourcil intrigué.

"Celui que je vous interdit d'aller voir ?"

"Oui Maître."

Tiens donc, Potter l'appelait ? Il sourit doucement. Qu'est-ce que pouvait lui vouloir son adorable petit Omega ? Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il l'avait enfermé. Peut-être qu'il voulait négocier sa libération ? Pas qu'il compte le faire, en y regardant de plus près, il devait bien avouer que Potter avait un corps délectable et une volonté de fer qui lui plaisait énormément.

Il allait le mettre dans son lit et après il conquerrait l'Angleterre. Oh oui, un bel Omega transpirant de phéromones et ne demandant qu'à être pris. Bien vite la potion de Potter cesserait de faire effet et il n'aurait qu'à le cueillir comme une abeille butinant une fleur.

"Ignorez-le, j'arrive."

Il se leva et marcha tranquillement vers les cachots. Il descendit avec grâce les marches menant à la cellule de Potter. Il n'y avait mis aucun garde. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses serviteurs soit attiré par le doux parfum dégagé par sa jolie fleur. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la cellule, il put sentir l'odeur de l'Omega en chaleur. Est-ce que sa potion avait fini de faire effet ? Voldemort sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Et il se fit sauter dessus par un Harry Potter furieusement excité et excitant. Sur le coup il recula jusqu'au mur en face, le jeune homme accroché à son cou. Il sauta sur lui de façon à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour le porter. Le visage de Potter était délicatement rougi, mais il pouvait sentir son corps froid contre le sien.

"J'ai froid," murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?"

"Réchauffez-moi." Voldemort rit doucement à l'ordre donné par le jeune homme. "C'est vous qui m'avez mis dans ce cachot glacé en plein hivers. Prenez vos responsabilités et réchauffez-moi."

Il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu du pantalon de Potter devenir humide. Oh... Il en était à ce stade là ? C'était étonnant qu'il soit encore conscient de ses actes et de ses paroles, mais après tout, il s'agissait de Harry Potter, le garçon était un mystère en lui-même.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais accéder à ta demande ?" Le regard de Potter se fit curieux et... Déçu ?

"Je n'aurai qu'a demander à un autre homme. Je suis sûr que beaucoup ont toujours rêvé de se faire un Omega." Potter entreprit de descendre ses jambes passées autour de sa taille. Il gronda de fureur et il l'empêcha de bouger en le plaquant contre lui, l'odeur qu'il dégageait le rendant possessif et jaloux.

"Tu es à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de te toucher sauf moi !"

"Alors occupez-vous de moi. Tout de suite."

Potter roula des hanches contre lui et il perdit tout contrôle. Il transplana et réapparut dans sa chambre à coucher. Il déposa le corps encore frai sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

"Tu es consentant ? Tu ne vas pas crier au viol après coup, hm ?" susurra-t-il contre son oreille, en léchant le lobe. Un halètement lui répondit. "Le Survivant, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore veut coucher avec moi ?"

Le regard vert se fit soudainement dur et les traits de son visage si séduisant se transformèrent en grimace.

"Je ne suis pas le quoique ce soit de ce vieux sénile," gronda Harry. "Vous ne lisez pas les journaux, Voldemort ?"

"Je n'y croyais pas... Alors Draco disait vrai. Dumbledore t'a rejeté à cause de ton statut d'Omega... L'idiot." Il respira l'odeur délicieuse du jeune sorcier. "Tu sens si bon..."

"Assez parlé !" gémit Potter en lui sautant à nouveau dessus, le plaquant contre le sol pour l'embrasser.

Les mains froides passèrent dans son cou et les lèvres, elles brûlantes, dévorèrent les siennes avec envie. Il reprit le contrôle et renversa le jeune homme sur le dos, leurs bouches se goutant avidement. Sa langue plongea entre les lèvres tremblantes de Harry et il parcourut la caverne humide avec délectation.

"Han !" gémit Potter, Harry, son corps tremblant dans ses bras. "Mon pantalon... Il faut que je le retire..." dit-il d'une voix faible qui fit tressauter son sexe d'impatience. Voldemort défit rapidement les pantalons du jeune homme et le tira, et il comprit rapidement le problème. Harry était complètement trempé et ses vêtements le gênaient. Il retira au passage ses sous-vêtements et entreprit de retirer ce qu'il lui restait. "Merci," dit-il, ses yeux verts se levant timidement vers lui.

Voldemort prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais ses lèvre sous sa peau, et le posa à nouveau sur le lit. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et ses yeux parcoururent son torse. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, il les caressa doucement. Merlin il était vraiment beau, et son odeur était si douce.

"Je vais te prendre, Harry Potter," dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. "Je vais te prendre si fort que tu ne pourras penser que à moi et au plaisir que je t'apporte."

Harry haleta et se cambra à ces mots, son bas ventre le brûlant délicieusement d'anticipation. "Oh oui..." gémit-il en tirant sur les pans de la robe de Voldemort. "Faites moi l'amour."

Voldemort se baissa sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Tu n'as plus froid ?" se moqua gentiment le Mage Noir tandis qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, laissant les mains maintenant chaudes du jeune homme parcourir son torse.

"Non, j'ai chaud maintenant," répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il passa ses mains sur les bras forts et ronronna de plaisir. Cet homme était si puissant, cet Alpha... Son Alpha. Harry écarta les cuisses et les passa autour de la taille de Voldemort, désireux de le sentir plus proche de lui.

"Doucement chaton," murmura-t-il à son oreille. "J'aimerai durer un peu..."

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais, il y a tellement de choses que je veux pouvoir te faire."

Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, jusqu'à son sous-vêtement trop serré et se colla à Harry. Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement en sentant son corps contre le sien, et il gémit à son tour de plaisir à se trouver contre cette peau chaude à l'odeur si attrayante. Il embrassa son cou, y laissant des marques rouges colorant joliment sa peau tannée, et il descendit sur son torse. Il tira sur les pointes roses avec ses dents, arrachant de nouveaux doux gémissements à son jeune amant. Une nouvelle vague de phéromones le heurtèrent, lui faisant savoir qu'il s'y prenait de la bonne manière s'il voulait rendre l'Omega fou de désir et de plaisir. Et un Omega comblé était un amant parfait. Il glissa sa langue sur les abdominaux finement ciselés, gouta la peau de son nombril et descendit jusqu'à son érection dure. Il sourit à Harry qui le regardait avec désir, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui et le dévorant complètement. Il ignora le membre tendu et leva les cuisses pour arriver sur son intimité. Il admira un instant l'ouverture humide avant de la lécher avidement.

"Non ! Ah- Arrêtez..." La suite devint moins cohérente alors qu'il goutait la délicieuse saveur du liquide qu'émettait son corps. Il pouvait sentir sous sa langue le petit trou se dilater, le pressant de le pénétrer. Il grogna et se releva pour dominer le corps de Harry. "V-Voldemort..."

"Tu es absolument désirable, Harry," dit-il en plongeant sans prévenir deux doigts en lui, lui arrachant un cri étranglé de plaisir.

Son corps était déjà prêt à la recevoir, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il faisait glisser facilement ses doigts dans le conduit étroit. Il ne rencontrait absolument aucune résistance, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un Omega en chaleur. Il rajouta un troisième doigt puis un quatrième qui glissèrent tout aussi facilement et il gronda de désir. Il lui fallait le prendre, tout de suite.

Harry haletait sous lui et semblait déjà prêt à jouir. Les joies de coucher avec une vierge. Si sensible, si prompt à faire plaisir, si volontaire. Voldemort écarta encore plus les cuisses frémissantes et positionna son sexe dur contre son intimité, positionnant les jambes du jeune homme de chaque côté de ses hanches.

"Ah..." gémit le jeune sorcier sous lui, ses yeux verts incertains et pourtant plein de désir contenu.

"Tu n'auras pas mal, Harry," le rassura-t-il en caressant son visage. "Tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir."

En réponse, Harry souleva son bassin et se frotta contre le membre tendu contre son corps. Voldemort émit un grognement animal et cette fois, n'hésita plus. Il s'enfonça lentement et avec le plus de délicatesse possible dans le corps brûlant de Harry, le passage entièrement lubrifié lui facilitant l'entrée. De faibles plaintes de plaisirs envahirent la pièce. Harry se cambrait sous lui au fur et à mesure de son avancement, ses yeux écarquillés et sa respiration saccadée. Enfin, d'un coup de rein un peu brusque, il le pénétra complètement, son bassin se collant intimement à son postérieur. Voldemort retint difficilement un râle de plaisir. Son sexe était oppressé par la chaleur brûlante du corps de Harry, et les muscles internes du jeune homme se refermaient déjà irrégulièrement sur lui, signe que sa jouissance était proche.

"Tu n'en peux déjà plus, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque au souffle court.

"Je-Je... Hm..." Harry déglutit et leva ses beaux yeux verts vers lui. "Encore..." fut sa seule supplication.

Voldemort sourit et prit le corps dans ses bras, le faisant asseoir sur ses cuisses, son torse maintenant complètement collé au sien. Il reprit les lèvres du jeune sorcier aux yeux verts avec les siennes, l'embrassant avidement et commençant ses mouvements de reins en lui qui lui envoyèrent des décharges de pur plaisir dans tout le corps. Comme il s'y attendait, à peine eut-il frôlé sa prostate une fois que Harry jouissait déjà, son corps pris de convulsion et poussant de petits cris d'extase. Bien que difficilement, il s'arrêta un instant, laissant l'orgasme de son Omega prendre fin, luttant contre ses instincts lui hurlant de continuer de le prendre, et le tint fortement contre lui en dévorant sa nuque de baisers et de petites morsures. Lorsque Harry arrêta de bouger et que sa respiration se fit moins saccadée, il reprit ses mouvements en lui avec plaisir et soulagement. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps ainsi malgré tout son self-contrôle.

"Ah !" cria Harry qui venait de se rendre compte que c'était loin d'être fini.

"Tu es surpris Harry ?" lui demanda-t-il en riant légèrement. "Tu ne pensais pas que je m'arrêterai à ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry en aurait sûrement rougi si son visage n'était pas déjà empourpré, mais il se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser. Surpris, Voldemort se laissa faire un instant avant de répondre avec ferveur au baiser et de reprendre ses mouvements de reins et de bassin de plus bel, s'enfonçant profondément dans le corps du jeune homme, frappant à chaque coup la petit boule de nerf qui l'avait déjà fait jouir une fois.

Rapidement, le sexe de Harry se durcit à nouveau, et la friction de leurs deux ventres glissant l'un contre l'autre avec son membre dressé au milieu transforma le jeune homme en une boule de nerf sensible et gémissante. Voldemort gronda de plaisir et soudainement se glissa en dehors du corps du garçon.

"Non !" cria immédiatement Harry qui sanglotait de plaisir. Voldemort le lâcha et son corps retomba mollement sur les draps, offert à sa vue. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent immédiatement devant lui.

"À quatre pattes, monsieur Potter," ordonna-t-il seulement avec un sourire conquérant et satisfait.

Harry le fusilla du regard, peut prompt à lui obéir.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrai vous obéir ?" demanda-t-il avec un air indomptable qui lui donna envie de le retourner lui-même sur le ventre pour le prendre comme un animal.

"Parce que je suis ton Alpha," gronda-t-il en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il vit Harry frémir à ses mots et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. "Je suis ton Alpha et tu dois m'obéir." À nouveau, Harry hésita et il le vit se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres. "Obéis moi Harry, donne toi à moi," pressa-t-il doucement. Il posa sa main chaude sur son ventre et le caressa lentement, appuyant sur la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Harry haleta et ferma les yeux, avant d'abdiquer et de se mettre lentement sur ses mains et genoux, le regard gêné. "Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu es magnifique."

"Taisez-vous... Ah !"

Voldemort venait de le prendre à nouveau, s'enfonçant profondément d'un seul coup en lui, et il profita de sa surprise pour instaurer un rythme soutenu. Ses hanches et son bassin reculait et s'enfonçait dans cette antre chaude, étroite et accueillante de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, se régalant des gémissements de Harry et de sa position si soumise en même temps que le plaisir l'envahissait à nouveau, le poussant à venir en lui de plus en plus fort, cherchant toujours plus de sensation. Se léchant les lèvres et toujours plus désireux de faire comprendre à l'Omega qu'il était sien, d'un coup de bassin il lui écarta encore plus les cuisses, l'écartelant presque sur le lit, et s'enfonçant encore plus loin dans son corps. Harry cria sous lui, ses bras cédants presque sous la pression, mais il tint bon, se cambrant sur le lit et levant les fesses plus en avant. Voldemort caressa les cuisses fermes alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours entre elles, mû par le plaisir qu'il ressentait entre elles.

D'une main, il écarta les fesses et regarda l'ouverture par laquelle il pénétrait Harry se refermer autour de lui de manière irrégulière. À nouveau le garçon allait jouir et cette fois-ci encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Voldemort gronda à ce constat et accéléra ses mouvements. Il avait assez duré cette fois-ci et il n'était pas sûr que Harry tienne encore un round comme celui-ci sans un peu de repos.

Les gémissements de Harry se rapprochaient et se faisaient plus fort, jusqu'à devenir de simple cris de plaisir, son corps écrasé par l'extase ne tenait plus et n'était retenu que par les mains fermes de Voldemort sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. "Merlin..." gémit-il en laissant glisser des larmes de plaisir sur ses joues en sentant ce sexe dur et long le pénétrer vivement, frotter l'intérieur de son corps et frapper ce point si sensible en lui qui lui donnait l'impression de décoller un peu plus à chaque coup. Oh oui, chaque pénétration l'envoyait au septième ciel et il ne demandait qu'une chose, que cela continue jusqu'à l'extase finale et- "Oh ! Ah, je-je vais..." Ca venait ! Harry cria et son corps trembla incontrôlablement, encore plus violemment que la première fois. Il éjacula violemment sur les draps et il sentit Voldemort le pénétrer une dernière fois, brutalement, son érection s'enfouissant au plus profond de lui dans un long cri de délivrance, prolongeant son extase encore plus, et un liquide chaud l'envahir entièrement.

Voldemort s'affaissa sur le corps de Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et bascula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser tout en restant dans la chaleur moite de son corps encore tremblant. Du coin de l'oeil, Voldemort admira le corps nu du jeune sorcier, jusqu'à ses longues jambes musclées et sensuelles, ses cuisses parfaites, son torse ciselé et son visage d'ange qui lui avait fait tant de fois obstacle. Et il était là, dans son lit, contre lui. Il gronda de plaisir et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le marquer d'un nouveau suçon.

"Hmm..." geint Harry en faisant mine de se retourner. Il l'en empêcha, voulant rester en lui, et le ceintura de ses bras. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites..."

"Shh..." intima le Lord noir en le caressant. "Dors."

"Je ne peux pas dormir comme ça, vous êtes toujours dans... Dans..." Voldemort quitta le cou de son amant et regarda son visage aux joues rouges.

"Dans ton jolie corps ?"

"Ne m'appelez pas 'jolie' !" s'énerva-t-il.

"Tu l'es, jolie."

"Non. Je ne suis pas une fille."

"Tu es mieux, tu es un Omega, et tu es à moi," gronda Voldemort d'une voix possessive et grave qui le fit frissonner malgré lui.

"Vous me voyez juste comme ça ? Juste un putain d'Omega ?!"

Harry se débattit violemment et réussit à faire lâcher prise à l'homme, jusqu'à faire sortir son membre au repos de son corps. Malgré le fait qu'il sentait sa semence couler librement hors de son corps, il se releva et se jeta sur les vêtements du Mage Noir et en sortit victorieusement sa baguette d'if.

"Potter..."

"Ah ce n'est plus 'Harry' ? Ou 'mon Omega' ? Je suis redevenu Potter, hm ?"

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme tenir sa baguette, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux descendirent sur le corps nu du sorcier et sur ses cuisses se couvrant de son sperme. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie devant cette vision et il sentit son sexe se durcir à nouveau. En remontant sur le visage du brun, il remarqua ses joues redevenues cramoisies.

"V-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" Il faisait sans doute référence à son érection. "Je vous menace de votre baguette et vous... Vous bandez ?!"

"Tu es vraiment désirable Harry, et l'idée de te chevaucher est vraiment très excitante."

Avec ravissement, il vit le sexe de l'Omega se dresser à son tour. Harry se mordit la lèvre puis finit par lâcher sa baguette.

"Au diable la guerre."

Et il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

OoO

Voldemort admira le corps endormi à ses côtés, le couvant de son regard rouge. Il s'était peut-être -et je dis bien peut-être-, laissé débordé par ses instincts d'Alpha.

Bon d'accord, il avait à peine décollé de sa chambre de toute la semaine, ne quittant la pièce que lorsque le jeune homme était endormi, lorsque ses devoirs l'appelaient, et il n'avait pas donné une seule punition, de peur de rater le réveil de son amant -et oui, lancer des crucio, apprécier les cris et attendre que ses lavettes de serviteurs se relèvent, ça prenaient du temps-.

Ils avaient baisé comme des lapins. Toute la semaine.

Heureusement, les chaleurs de Harry se calmaient enfin et ils allaient pouvoir reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

Quoique... Voldemort caressa doucement le ventre du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas utilisé un seul sort de protection. Le garçon était probablement déjà enceint de son enfant. Il frissonna à l'idée de Harry, le ventre gonflé. À cause de lui. Il gronda de désir. Pas sûr qu'ils reprennent un rythme normal tout compte fait.

Il ne voyait pas de raison de faire avorter Harry, même sans son consentement. Certes il l'avait fait avec Regulus lorsqu'il l'avait fait tombé une fois enceint par mégarde, mais c'était parce que l'homme n'était pas digne de porter son héritier, il n'était en rien son égal. Mais Harry...

"Harry Potter..." murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. "Que vais-je faire de toi ?"

Ce garçon était une épine dans son pied depuis sa naissance, plus qu'une épine même. Et il ne le voyait pas autre part que dans ses bras et à ses côtés. Seul lui pouvait être son égal, et ce même s'il était un Omega. Peut être son Consort ? En tout cas il était hors de question que le jeune homme retourne à Hogwarts tant que Dumbledore et ses laquais seraient dans l'école. Pas lorsqu'il était enceint de son enfant.

Quant à Harry, il songea dans son sommeil que finalement, avoir un sorcier maléfique qui en voulait à ses fesses n'était pas si mal que ça.

Fiin~

Tadaaa~

J'avais très envie d'écrire un omegaverse, voilà qui est fait :p

J'espère que vous avez apprécié (bande de coquinou) ce petit one shot (vous avez vu, j'ai presque réussi à faire court 8D).

Et puis pour le titre… Mouai, j'avais aucune, mais alors aucune, inspiration x') mais je trouvais que cette phrase le faisait et que c'était un petit rappel à la fanfic (sans blague Sherlock ?).

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review /o/

Sedinette.


End file.
